A-Z of Sherlock IN SONG!
by PaperbackPeace
Summary: Basically, there are 26 drabbles based on songs, each one a different letter of the alphabet. Yay! Enjoy! (I don't know whether this could be viewed as Johnlock, but I think it's more bromance? Not sure)
1. A Forest, The Cure

**A Forest, the Cure**

It started with a text. A text to Sherlock, as is what mainly happens, and so of course, we went. Of course we did. The consulting detective and the danger addict. We would.

**Come closer and see**

**See into the trees**

**Find the girl**

**While you can**

**-JM**

Sherlock, apparently, had an idea of what the consulting criminal meant. And, apparently, he thought it totally unnecessary to notify the police of his whereabouts as we got the first cab possible to Bisham woods and paid the bewildered cabbie extra to drive faster than was strictly allowed, Sherlock stating that he was with the authorities and flashing Lestrade's badge and me just letting him do his thing. Because Sherlock's thing was Sherlock's thing, and there was no point in arguing with him when he was on a case.

**Come closer and see**

**See into the dark**

**Just follow your eyes**

**Just follow your eyes**

**-JM**

It was massive. A huge tangle of trees' long limbs and swampy green leaves which extinguished any hopes of a glimpse of peeking sunlight stared down at us as the taxi driver sped off, along with any thoughts of my turning back.

But Sherlock wasn't scared. Of course not. Just me, the wimpy old soldier from Afghanistan. I sighed. I was used to that.

**I hear her voice**

**Calling my name**

**The sound is deep**

**In the dark**

**-JM**

As we entered, I could feel our shoulders brushing against each other. The leaves seemed to be whispering, pressing down on us.

But we had only got so far when Sherlock spoke. 'We're not going to get anywhere like this.'

'Like what?' My reply was immediate, and I turned to face him, to see what he meant. His voice was deadly serious but a smile played on his lips as he spoke, and I wondered whether he genuinely thought what I thought he was implying.

'The forest is huge, John. She could be anywhere. You're all for saving lives, right, and if either of us gets lost, we have our phones. She's out there, dying, John, and here we are, huddled together like two scared ten-year-olds on Halloween. We need to get out of here by nightfall, and we're never going to make it if we walk around the forest like this.'

I was pretty sure I was gaping. 'Sherlock Holmes, if you think that I am going to wander around this forest like a headless chicken, you are severely mist-'

**I hear her voice**

**-JM**

Sherlock read the text as his phone buzzed, took one last, fleeting look at me, then turned on his heel and ran straight into the trees which swallowed him in their wake. I was on my own. I was alone.

I swallowed, looked up to the foliage which hid the daylight, and growled, shifted my weight on my feet, then nodded. I swiveled on the spot before walking into the branches and losing myself in the leaves.

Suddenly I stop.

But I know, somewhere inside me that it's too late.

I'm lost.

Completely, totally, utterly lost and I'm all alone. And this time there's no Sherlock and no map, and no way out.

I flip my phone top, but there's no signal. No service.

'Damn.' The curse is born on my throat, but dies on my lips and I sigh. 'Damn it.'

But there /_is/ _a text.

From Sherlock bloody Holmes, of all people.

**The girl was never there**

**It's always the same**

**We're running towards nothing**

**-SH**

And then I start to sprint. In one direction, following the path, knowing that, at some point, it must lead me out of here, out of this goddammed forest, towards the end, where there's phone signal and civilization and I can get a cab and I can go home.

But then I trip. And then I know.

I've been going around in circles.

Going around.

Around.

Again.

And again.

And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again…

My breath catches in my throat and I flip the top of my phone.

**Where are you? **

**-SH**

I growl. Where does he think I am?

I tap back a reply.

**No clue.**

**-JW **

**Damn it.**

**-SH**

**I know.**

**-JW**

And then I start to hyperventilate. Because I'm actually lost, and Sherlock Holmes is cursing because of it, and I hardly ever hear him curse, and I have no plan B and no plan A and there is no way in _hell _that I will be able to get myself out of this stupid forest by nightfall and I'll have to climb up a tree like I'm a bloody hunger games tribute.

And, damn it, I don't want to climb a tree.

**What happened to the path?**

**-SH**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO THE STUPID PATH? I LOST IT!**

**-JW**

I sigh.

**Sorry. Just – find me. Please?**

**-JW**

**I'm ****_trying_****. **

**-SH**

Well try harder.

And then I'm calm.

Because I know that Sherlock's coming.

And I know that I'll be fine.

Because he'll find me.

Of course he will.

oOo

'I was scared.'

I blinked. Sherlock looked at me as I followed Lestrade out of the forest, and then he was by my side in a minute, his hand dangling dangerously close to my own.

'Me too.' I doubt my reply was adequate, but I seriously wasn't expecting _that _from a self-proclaimed sociopath.

He smiled. 'There was never a girl, John.'

'You told me.'

Sherlock's head bobbed up and down in a nod. 'It was Moriarty's idea of a _practical joke._'

I blinked, then sighed. 'Oh god.'

Sherlock began to chuckle. 'Yes.'

'I never thought-'

'No.' and then we were both laughing, and the police officers which were stationed around the forest began looking at us weirdly, but we didn't care. We just laughed.

'I dread to think what he'll pull next year!'

I just giggled. 'We'll be prepared.'

And Sherlock showed me the text.

It just said, 'April Fools'.'

And I laughed.


	2. Because, the Beatles

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst"span style="font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Because, the Beatles/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John didn't know why, but Sherlock had begun to turn the flat upside-down, and now they were going for a walk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And they were sitting together. On a bench. Listening to the wind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock didn't know how, but he had begun to turn the flat upside-down, and John had persuaded him to go for a walk. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And now he and his flatmate were sitting together. On a bench. Dying of boredom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John noticed Sherlock start to fidget. At first it was just furtive glances around at anything and everything, and then it became actual, bored-child-forced-to-sit-through-a-boring-meal-with-parents fidgeting, and finally, he was shifting on the bench and tapping his fingers on the wood, and his head was moving every which way and John could emtell/em Sherlock was internally ripping himself to shreds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"So he sighed. Because he emcouldn't /emrelax with Sherlock acting like a hyperactive young child who had just had too much sugar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock was dying. He could tell. His brain was tearing itself apart, and his body was spasming like a dead fish and his limbs felt like they were convulsing. And he wanted to kill himself. And emstab /emthat emstupid /emblackbird that insisted on singing in the background of his mind. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Glancing at John however, he noticed the crease in between John's eyes that only appeared when he was annoyed with Sherlock. He frowned. Why was John annoyed with emhim?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He /span/emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"wasn't tweeting at the top of his lungs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Like that emstupid/em …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John couldn't bear it any longer. He had come out here to relax. He just wanted to focus on the birds and the ducks and the people and the sky and emnot on Sherlock, anything but Sherlock./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"So, naturally, he exploded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'God, Sherlock!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And Sherlock jumped, his excited limbs stilling for a moment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Can you not be emquiet /emfor just emone minute/em?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock continued to stare./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Just emrelax/em. Take in your surroundings. emListen/em to emanything /embut yourself, because God knows that that's what everyone else wants to do, and fuzz out the noises in your brain. And, you know, if it doesn't work in a quarter of an hour, we can just go emhome/em.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And John shut his eyes and leant back on the bench./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock was just the teeniest bit shocked. Because whatever he expected, it was emnot/em that. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And now he couldn't even ask John for advice because John was leaning back in the (incredibly uncomfortable) bench and emignoring/em him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And Sherlock had half a mind to make a huge racket just to annoy him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"But saying that …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock emdid /emwish that he could be as peaceful as John looked now. It would be a nice change. It would. So, he leaned back, and let the wind rustle his curls and listened to that emstupid /emlovely blackbird and shut his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Because John had asked him to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And because he wanted, above anything else at the moment, to be peaceful./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"When John opened his eyes it was to see Sherlock staring at him with such an intensity that he was almost scared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Uh … S?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock stared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Why are you looking at me like that?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock smiled, looked away. 'Sorry.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Are you … are you feeling more relaxed?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"A nod from the world's only consulting detective. 'Because the world is round, it turns me on, John.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'What?' John blinked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'It's from a song. Because the world is round, it turns me on. And it's true.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'I don't understand …'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He could see Sherlock restraining himself from saying something cutting. A sigh. 'Because the wind is high, it blows my mind, do you get that?' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John shook his head, biting back a smile. 'What are you saying Sherlock?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Appreciation.' And then Sherlock shut his eyes and leaned back on the bench./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock didn't know what made him do it. He had started reciting the song to tell John thank you, and then he had stopped. So his eyes snapped open and he sat up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Love is all, love is new. Love is all, love is you.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John's eyes visibly widened. It was almost comic. 'Why are you saying that?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock shrugged. 'In the highest platonic way possible of course.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John smiled, shook his head. 'Yes, Sherlock.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Yes, John.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Yes.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"It was when they were back at the flat that John googled the lyrics to the song that Sherlock was reciting. And, truthfully, he marveled at the fact that Sherlock actually emknew /emthe lyrics to a song. Because Sherlock Holmes didn't even know the planets of the solar system. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'You missed out a line, Sherlock.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'What?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry. Why did you miss it out?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Because, John.' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'What?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Because.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And that was the end of that conversation. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"For then./span/p 


	3. Celebration, Kool and the Gang

Celebration, Kool and the Gang

Sherlock and John sat in the stands of one of London's many theatres waiting for the Philharmonic Orchestra and fingering leaflets advertising a very 80's looking band which neither John nor Sherlock had any inclination to go and see.

And then the lights dimmed.

And so began their worst nightmare.

Some very familiar strangers had filtered onto the stage, carrying guitars and trumpets and streamers and people around Sherlock and John began to clap.

But Sherlock and John abstained.

Because these people certainly did _not _look like London's Philharmonic Orchestra.

And then the drums were hit, and the guitars were strummed and the people around John began to clap in time with the beat, and he realised Sherlock's big mistake.

Turning to face the world's only consulting detective, he saw that the look of horror that was turmoiling inside of him plastered on his flatmates face.

'Yeah-hoo!' And then the people on stage began hooting and the people in the stands began hooting and Sherlock's face was slowly turning red.

John began to giggle.

'It's a celebration!'

Sherlock sank lower into his seat.

'Yeah-hoo! It's a celebration!'

'Oh God. John, I'm sorry, I –'

'Cel-a-brate good times come on!'

And John couldn't stop laughing as Sherlock managed to get out that he had somehow booked the wrong tickets, or they had wandered into the wrong theatre stand and he had made the biggest mistake since he trusted Mycroft with a secret of his ten years ago.

'There's a party going on right here. A celebration to last throughout the year.'

Sherlock was halfway through standing up. John pushed him down. 'We can't leave _now_.'

'John, I can't –'

'So bring your good times, and you laughter too; we're gonna celebrate your party with you! Come on now!'

'John, it's vomit inducing.'

John sniggered.

People around them had begun to sing along to the chorus now.

_'__Cel-a-brat-ion! Let's all celebrate and have a good time. Cel-e-bration! Let's all celebrate and have a good time.'_

_'_It's time to come together. It's up to you, what's your pleasure?'

'Everyone around the world, come on!'

John turned to Sherlock. 'Everyone includes you, Sherlock.' Sherlock flushed an even brighter shade of red.

'Yeah-hoo!'

'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

John laughed. 'At least I didn't book the _wrong tickets_,'

'We could be listening to Shubert now. Mozart. Bach. Not this … not this _drivel._'

'It's a celebration!'

'Yeah-hoo! Cel-e-brate good times, come on!'

Sherlock began to stand up again.

'No, Sherlock!'

'We're gonna have a good time tonight! Let's celebrate. It's alright!'

'John, this is only their introduction. They're going to be going on like this _all night_. I can't just sit here and listen.'

'Sherlock, to the end of this song.' Sherlock eyed his flatmate cautiously. 'Please?'

'Fine.' Sherlock sat back down, folded his arms. He pouted. John giggled.

oOo

After that first song, Sherlock and John tiptoed out of the theatre. Sherlock felt the need to ask the ticket officer which band they had just seen, to which she replied, 'Kool and the Gang,' and smiled suggestively at them both. John couldn't be bothered to protest that they weren't actually gay and Sherlock remained oblivious, so they left hurriedly and hailed a cab to take them back to Baker St.

Once home, Sherlock retired to his room. John just sat down in his chair and read, thinking nothing of it.

oOo

It was a week later that John realised that he recognised the song that Sherlock was learning on the violin. He laughed, but not in front of Sherlock. He didn't want to embarrass him.

oOo

After Sherlock had used his laptop for the hundredth time that month, John decided to look up his search history. He had to repress his smile when he found 17 youtube videos of Kool and the Gang stacking up down the side of his page.

oOo

The envelope felt heavy in his hand. The tickets hadn't been too expensive, but he was doubting that Sherlock's reaction to his birthday present would be a positive one and he _really _didn't want a replay of last year.

So he'd brought Sherlock a back-up present, just in case.

The lanky detective loped down the stairs to John. John just smiled.

'Happy birthday, Sherlock.'

And he presented the envelope.

Sherlock smiled, ripped it open.

And out fluttered two tickets for Kool and the Gang and 7:00 that night.

And Sherlock smiled wider.

oOo

This time, they weren't the loners, sitting at the back.

They were the loners sitting at the front.

Or John felt like a loner anyway. Next to Sherlock, he certainly was.

Sherlock, who knew all the words and clapped to the beat and danced to the music. Sherlock, who thanked John profusely after, Sherlock who enjoyed the music and enjoyed the band. But John was happy. Because, for once, Sherlock was happy. On his birthday.

And this was a good reason to Celebrate.


	4. Death on Two Legs, Queen

Death on Two Legs, Queen

Mycroft Holmes didn't know how it had started. He thinks it began with the debasement of the Coventry conundrum where Moriarty texted him to notify him of his disgrace, but it could have been one of many things. All he is sure of is that this is one of the weirdest situations he has been in since the Korean elections and that he is texting the world's only consulting criminal.

**You suck my blood like a leech **

**You break the law and you preach**

**You screw my brain 'til it hurts**

**-MH**

His phone buzzed in response.

**You've taken aaaaall my money**

**And you want more**

**-JM**

Mycroft smiled. He was tapping in a reply when his phone buzzed again.

**Misguided old mule with your pig headed rules**

**With your narrow minded cronies**

**Who are fools of the first division**

**-JM**

It was as if they were sword fighting with insults. Mycroft grimaced.

oOo

Moriarty picked up his phone as it jingled with a text and grinned.

**Death on two legs**

**You're tearing me apart**

**-MH**

His reply was immediate.

**Death on two legs**

**You've never had a heart of your own**

**-JM**

He giggled. This was a game far more fun than he was used to. He liked playing with Mycroft Holmes. Holmes the elder. He was easy bait.

oOo

Mycroft sighed. It was true that he never had a heart of his own, but that wasn't something to repent, was it? Jim Moriarty had a way of making you unsure in your own mind. It was probably something to do with the fact that he seemed so knowledgeable of what he was saying; that he seemed to sprout out other people's secrets like they grew out of his mouth, he seemed to utter threats without a backwards thought; so surely, so neatly, and sometimes with humour that people feared him just for this. But Mycroft wasn't about to let Jim Moriarty win.

But –

**Kill joy**

**-JM**

Mycroft sighed.

**Bad guy**

**-MH**

And then –

**Big talking **

**-MH**

**Small fry**

**-JM**

He seemed at ease with taunting people; so much so that Mycroft was at a loss for what to say next. It was like a chess game he had already lost. But he wouldn't give up.

**You're just an old barrow boy**

**Have you found a new toy **

**To replace me?**

**-MH**

And just when he was savouring his minute victory –

**Can you face me?**

**-JM**

Damn it!

oOo

He was on a roll now.

And he wasn't going to stop.

**Feel good? Are you satisfied?**

**Do you feel like suicide? **

**(I think you should)**

**-JM**

His phone pipped. He snatched it up.

**Is your conscience all right?**

**Does it plague you at night?**

**Do you feel good?**

**Feel good?**

**-MH**

Moriarty sighed. Mycroft Holmes was no match for him. He was small fry, as was stated in his earlier text. And he was _rubbish_ at criticism.

**You talk like a big business tycoon**

**You're just a hot air balloon**

**So no one gives you a damn**

**-JM**

He settled back in his chair, waiting for a response. He doubted it would be worthy.

oOo

Mycroft could not think of _nothing _to say to the world's only consulting criminal. Not one word. So he became like a grumpy child and criticised on age and maturity.

**You're just an overgrown schoolboy**

**-MH**

Then, once he thought of what to add –

**Let me tan your hide**

**-MH**

oOo

Mycroft frowned as the texts kept coming in.

**A dog with disease**

**You're the king of the 'sleaze'**

**-MH**

So time for a spiteful James.

**Put your money where your mouth is**

**Mister know-all**

**-JM**

**Was the fin on your back part of the deal?**

**Shark**

**-MH**

Jim giggled. That _wasn't_ a criticism.

**Death on two legs**

**You're tearing me apart**

**-MH**

**Death on two legs **

**You never had a heart **

**(You never did)**

**Of your own**

**(Right from the start)**

**-JM**

oOo

**Insane**

**You should be put inside**

**-MH**

And he agreed with that statement wholeheartedly.

**You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride**

**-MH**

He thought that that was a good addition. He smiled. There wasn't much Moriarty could do to that,

oOo

Moriarty smiled. Oh, he could do so much with just a few misplaced words.

**Should be made unemployed**

**Then make yourself null and void**

**Makes me feel good**

**I feel goooooood!**

**-JM**

oOo

Mycroft sighed. Looked at his watch.

Damn it.

He was almost late for the meeting with the Prime Minister. And all because of some stupid _game. _In a way, he had become like Sherlock; being Moriarty's puppet; being his entertainment, and always wanting to have the last word. So he signed off with as much dignity as was possible in his losing circumstances with –

**'****Til the next time, Jim Moriarty**

**-MH**

And he left.


	5. Ever Present Past, Paul McCartney

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst"span style="font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Ever present past, Paul McCartney /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"They were both wrecks. Both of them. The case was … well, it was barbaric; it was a series of killings on kids where, once the murderer had killed them, he would carve certain shapes into their chests. And it had taken weeks to figure out, before John, utterly exhausted and taught like a fraying wire started listing off all the cases he and Sherlock had ever been on and how they had solved them. This was meant to encourage S that he could do it; John never realised that it would be this that would solve the case. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"The engravings on the children's bodies' were a warning to their parents. It told them that the killer wasn't afraid to kill. It was a threat, exactly like that of the Blind Banker. And John had helped Sherlock solve the case./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And God he couldn't care less. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He just emwanted to sleep/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He needed … he needed …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Oh God he needed sleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And he was just on the process of collapsing on the sofa (because he seriously couldn't be bothered to walk emall the way upstairs /emto his room) when –/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Oh God what's this?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Except it sounded more like – /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Ohgodwhatsthis?' because he was literally so tired that his words had begun to slur together when he spoke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He had fallen on something very hard and emvery /emuncomfortable. He suspected it was a brick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"It wasn't a brick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"But it emwas /ema large, leather-bound book. A very heavy, large leather-bound book he discovered when he attempted to pick it up. He grunted, moved it aside; lay back on the sofa and promptly blacked out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Gunshots; thick, staccato notes like the plucking of strings on a guitar; a guitar which, when each note was played, another person would die./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Screams, dribbling through the air like paint on a canvas, blood on the ever-stained pavement of a battlefield, screams emitting from the mouths of fellow soldiers as they drew their last breaths and desperate bystanders called for a certain Dr Watson who would disappoint them. And John knew this now. The faces of the fallen, etched as if in permanent marker in his mind, pleading for him to save them, to send them back to their wife, to their kids. And really, it had been John's responsibility. But he had failed them. And he had let them die./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John sat up on the sofa, dispelling visions and sounds of the battlefield, repelling the tears which threatened to fall. Cold sweat clung to a crumpled forehead whilst tired eyes blinked to deter the creeping darkness, and he subconsciously began to search somewhere, anywhere for Sherlock, before remembering that his genius flatmate was probably still out cold after the case. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Fine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He began to breathe slower./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Ok./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He got up, swaying a little as he stood, and made his way to the kitchen, putting on the kettle, pulling some tea bags out of a pot, not even remembering to sniff them to make sure that they weren't … contaminated … and tugging some biscuits out of a packet (which turned out to be a lot harder than he had initially thought). And finally, when it was ready, he poured himself a cuppa, and made his way to his armchair. emHis /emarmchair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And he was quietly supping his tea and remembering to breathe and think of nice things like … like jumpers, he spotted the book-brick he had dumped on the floor in his sleep-induced state. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And if he was to be completely honest, he was bored of therapizing. So he heaved himself out of his chair and stepped over to it, picked it up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And he flicked open the pages. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And oh god./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"That. Was. Cute. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And … not that; he really did emnot /emneed to see emthat/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"But the rest …/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Aw./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"It was Sherlock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"As a kid. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And it was cute. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock Holmes heaved himself out of bed, shaking his head to relieve himself of the fuzz that accompanied lie-ins and tugged on a dressing-gown. He pulled open the door, and wandered out his room into the corridor that led to the living room and kitchen, dazed down it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And he had to blink to make sure that what he was seeing was correct. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"It was John./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Reading … John was reading his photo album. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Which he had emmasterfully /emhidden in one of his best hiding places, because John emnever /emventured into the realms of the settee. Well. Not until now anyways. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock shook his head, and then strode up to John, snatched the book out of his hand. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John visibly jumped. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And then recovered. 'Hey Sherlock.' The grin on his face infuriated Sherlock. It was smug, all knowing. It emimplied /emsomething, but Sherlock couldn't figure out emwhat /emexactly. And that annoyed him more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'I assume by that you mean "hello?"' he snapped, and strode off, book under his arm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He could hear John snorting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Not /span/emspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"the intended response. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Damn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'You were so emcute/em!' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And there it was again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock scowled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Why didn't you show me before?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock looked up from the paper he was using to hide his face. Was John emreally /emso stupid?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"He glared at him, just to make sure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Ever present past? That's a bit sentimental for you, isn't it Sherlock?' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Oh God, not this emagain/em. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Sherlock swept out of the room. He would avoid that conversation at all costs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Did you like Jam by any chance Sherlock?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Shut up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'A empirate/em?'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And breathe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'That emhair/em!'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Holditinholditinholditinholditin and don't don't don't don't emdon't /emstrangle …./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"But Sherlock couldn't take it anymore. One more quip about that emstupid /emphoto album and Sherlock would kill John as viciously and painfully as he could. And as tempting as that was at present … no. Sherlock needed better pay back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"So he went to Harry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And returned with photos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Ha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"John ran up the stairs to the flat two steps at a time. He had just received a text from Harry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"The traitor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And he crashed into the living room to find Sherlock grinning smugly at him. He looked like the cat that got the canary. And John despised that look. Ohhh, this was war. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'John, you were so cuuute!' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Yeah, well, so were you.' And John walked out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And returned with a book that Sherlock was emseriously /emgoing to burn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"Neither of them knew how it had happened, but they had been sprawled on 221b's floor like teenagers looking at photos for about an hour. And it was fun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'I couldn't understand a word that they were saying; I just hung around and took it all in.' John pointed to a photo of him standing next to a fat boy who was talking to a group of more fat boys who were laughing. John was just looking pleadingly at the camera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'I wouldn't join in with the games that they were playing.' A picture of Sherlock sitting on a bench reading something that looked like Darwin's works on evolution surrounded by children having emfun/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"oOo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'The things I think I did …' John was giggling now. 'I do; I think I did. Oh, the things I think I did when I was a kid!' Sherlock began to chuckle now too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"'Yeah, me too.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"It was only later, when Mrs Hudson came in to find them both collapsed on the floor, giggling like little kids again that they composed themselves; John made tea, and Sherlock did an experiment. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And things were back to normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: 1.0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Century Gothic','sans-serif';"And they emnever spoke of it again./em/span/p 


	6. Fool on the Hill, the Beatles

Fool on the Hill, the Beatles

_Day after day, alone on the hill,_

_The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still,_

_But nobody wants to know him; they can see that he's just a fool,_

_And he never gives an answer, but the fool on the hill_

_Sees the sun going down, and the eyes in his head, _

_See the world spinning round. _

I watch my flatmate, gone work partner gone best-friend as he stands on the top of the mound of earth and points at the minefields. My heart clenches. He's like a little kid, pointing at an interesting fish in an aquarium, or a video game he wants to have; though I doubt whether Sherlock Holmes the younger ever really saw the point in video games. I doubt he would have had much to do with them. He would probably have been holed up in his room, dissecting a pigeon.

Fun.

'Come on John.' Oh, I'm being summoned. 'We need to talk to the locals.'

And off we go.

oOo

_Well on the way, a head in a cloud,_

_The man with a thousand voices is talking perfectly loud._

_But nobody ever hears him, or the sound he appears to make,_

_And he never seems to notice, but the fool on the hill_

_Sees the sun going down and the eyes in his head,_

_See the world spinning round. _

Sally Donovan has called him a 'freak' five times today. And it is getting on my nerves.

Sherlock, of course, just continues to ignore her as she insists upon his 'abnormality'; upon his 'freakish tendencies', his 'psychotic motives'. He just steamrolls over her with his quick-fire deductions and incredible intellect and self-righteousness and nothing in his placid, almost bored expression gives any indication that she is anything other than a slightly annoying fly which he can just bat away with a flick of his wrist. His eyes don't even flicker when she tells him that he's not welcome here; not anywhere and _no one _likes him.

But she's wrong.

He talks big, ok. He criticises and he deduces harshly, and he has _awful _timing, but where everyone else sees a psychopath fascinated with death and killing and corpses and murderers (which, ok, I accept the death and killing and corpses and murder fascination, but still) they don't see that he helps. And, to be honest, he could have become a serial killer. Seriously, if he'd have just gone that little bit over and found that he _enjoyed k_illing … he'd be 50 times worse than Moriarty, is all I'll say.

But no one sees it like that.

Well.

No one except me.

oOo

_And nobody seems to like him_

_They can tell what he wants to do_

_And he never shows his feelings_

_But the fool on the hill_

_Sees the sun going down_

_And the eyes in his head_

_See the world spinning around_

The girl screamed. Her eyes lit up with fear, her mouth opened wide and she did as she had been taught to do when she was scared: she screamed. I could see that Sherlock knew what was coming next; his eyes were frantically flitting over her figure in an attempt to speed-read, before Lestrade grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, face stony, grey, tired. I followed Sherlock out.

'But Lestr…'

'Sherlock, you know you can't interview her when she's screaming her head off like that; you know that.'

'7 years old, has a cat, suffers from bullying at school, and has had previous personal trauma's, probably a couple years ago, but they're still fresh in her mind; remind me why she's here again?'

Lestrade sighed, looked at his watch. Then he looked at us. 'She came here a few weeks ago, saying she had something urgent to tell us, so we asked her what, but she clammed up. She won't tell us anything. But we know it's serious because she comes here almost every day, most days hurt by someone … or something. She won't let us touch her, she won't answer our questions. She won't do anything. So you've come.'

Sherlock turned to me. 'And remind me why _we've _come? This isn't even a four.'

'So you've worked it out?'

He frowned at me. 'No. But it's _boring_, John.'

'It's a kid, Sherlock. God, it looks like she's been abused, doesn't it?' I turned back to Lestrade.

I could feel Sherlock freeze beside me.

I looked at him. 'You ok?'

'How did you know …?'

I blinked, stepped back on one foot. '… Sorry what?'

'Abused; of course, abusive father! _Not _bullied; abused – Jphn, how did you know?'

'I didn't … I just …'

'Ah,' Sherlock clapped his hands together, put his head to the ceiling, smiling as wide as his face would allow it.

And Sally Donovan chose this moment to enter the room. 'Still here Freak?' She smiled in a sort of grimace. 'Would have thought you'd have left after you traumatised that poor kid. She'll _never_ talk to us now.' She turned to Lestrade. 'You know that, don't you. I told you the Freak wouldn't help us.' She turned to flash her teeth at me. 'John.'

'Sally.' My teeth were gritted.

oOo

It was in the taxi on the way home that I noticed the first signs of something wrong with Sherlock. For one, his face was overly placid, showed no signs of emotion, no anger, just blank. And this was bad.

'You ok?'

He looked up, half-smiled. 'Yeah, fine.' And looked away.

I blinked, looked at my lap. Ok. Well you couldn't say I didn't try.

'Actually, John?'

I looked up. Damn. He was going to talk. But I smiled anyway. 'Yeah?'

'How did you …'

I could tell he expected me to understand what he was implying, but seriously, I'm not him. I can't tell what people are thinking just by hand signals and jerky movements, so I frowned.

'How did I -?'

He blinked. 'Nothing.'

Well.

Not my fault if he can't express his emotions in a way resembling something vaguely humane. It'll take time, but it'll come out eventually. He _is _human, contrary to some people's beliefs; but he's an idiot too. He can be the world's greatest genius for all I care, but he's _my _fool. And he'll tell me when he wants to.

And that's fine with me.

I can enjoy my taxi ride in peace.

oOo

_He never listens to them_

_He knows that they're the fools_

_They don't like him_

_The fool on the hill_

_Sees the sun going down_

_And the eyes in his head_

_See the world spinning around_

Anderson is a moron. I feel like punching him. He keeps on making these _ridiculous _comments about my and Sherlock's … situation. And though I don't _think _I feel romantically about my best friend, he seems to believe I do. And he knows it gets to me. It _really g_ets to me. So he makes them. Because apparently he's actually _more _obnoxious than a bored bored bored bored boredboredboredbored BORED! Sherlock on caffeine and tea and whatever else he takes that I don't know about who has been deprived of sleep for approximately two weeks. And that's obnoxious.

Sherlock, however, doesn't seem to care. He just makes those brilliantly sarcastic and exceedingly cutting comments that irritate me when he makes them on me, but which I love when he uses them on Anderson. And he's in a particularly sharp and witty mood today, thank the lord. But I can tell from his eyes that he's only doing it for me; just half-heartedly. Anderson's words don't get to him; he's totally focussed on the case and so he's doing it for my benefit. I'm eternally grateful.

But later, I ask him how he does it; how he stays above it all at times like this. His answer is completely baffling but oh so simple at the same time that I think he should have been a philosopher. Because he's annoying like that. He could be _anything_. Philosopher, detective, policeman, criminal, doctor/psychiatrist (if he had the patience); hell, even a dancer or a male model – literally anything. So his words stick in my head. His totally egotistical, self-centred words. His philosophers words. But it doesn't matter, because they're _his _words, and I'll treasure them forever.

'The trick for dealing with morons like Anderson is to remember who the fool is.'

And I smile. Fine. That's so Sherlock.

And I smile. J


	7. Give me love, George Harrison

Give me Love; Give me peace on Earth, George Harrison

I felt as though I had to do this, just for my friend. I was going to do Gangster of Love, by Johhny 'Guitar' Watson (!) for obvious reasons (though it is actually a really good song) but I couldn't think of how to write it sooooooo … :) (and it's so short, sorry!:))

I gasp for air as the light coming from a crack in my curtains attempts to dispel the visions of dead or dying men, the sounds of screams and gunfire, the sticky, cloying, staining, putrid feel, putrid smell of lost blood; blood of dead men, blinking imagined sand out my eyes and ending up with hot, wet tears, which, when I think about it, feels like blood too.

And suddenly my quick, hyperventilating breaths become pleas for air; sucking breaths, helpless breaths, and I sit up and bury my head in my hands as the racking sobs overcome my body once more and I dissolve. Most think that grown men don't cry; shouldn't cry. I don't believe in this. Because most men haven't seen the horrors that I've seen. Most men haven't watched good friends' lives slip away in their hands; most haven't felt that guilt; that pain. I have. And so I cry.

But I let no-one witness my pain, much less Sherlock. I know he knows. But I couldn't stand the conversation, the incredible awkwardness I would feel if I let him see me in this state. So I suffer in solitude. That's what my father always told me, anyway; 'don't tell anyone John, they don't care.' And that's how it will stay.

My head is still my hands, and I begin to whisper into them; though I'm not a religious man (because how could any God watch the horrors of the battlefield, and let them unfold?) I begin to utter a prayer that I've always known, a prayer I've made up; a prayer to myself. Something to help me … get in the mind-set of London as opposed to Afghanistan. And it should help. It should.

'Give me love. Give me love, give me love; give me peace on Earth.' I draw a long, shuddering breath before I continue, flinging the words into my sweaty palms, letting my voice squeak whenever it needs, but coughing it down all the while, trying to make as little noise as possible, so as not to alert Sherlock. 'Give me light, give me life.' Breath. 'Keep me free from birth; give me hope.' My voice has permanently cracked now, and all my words come out high and desperate sounding. 'Help me cope with this heavy load; trying to touch and reach you with my heart and soul.' Oh. Oh God. And I lift my head to stare at the ceiling now, feeling the tears trickling down my face. I lean back against the wall as I start again.

'Please take hold of my hand, that I might understand you. Won't you?' A sob. 'Oh please; oh won't you.'

It takes a long second to attempt to even out my breathing before I can continue. 'Give me love. Give me love, give me peace on earth; give me light. Give me life.' Breath. 'Keep me free from birth; give me hope and help me cope with this heavy load, trying to reach out and touch you with my heart and my soul.'

And I lean back on my bed and cry. 'Please,' is my final whisper. 'Please, take hold of my hand, that I might understand you.' And I shut my eyes, and blank out the world.

It didn't work. So I got up. For tea.

And Sherlock was there.

He was there armed with my tea and his violin and a hug, and I crept into his waiting arms and remained there until he warned me with a trace of something hinting at amusement in his voice that my tea would go cold if we continued for too much longer and he had spent a lot of time and effort making it, when he could have been busy sleeping. I smiled.

I drank his tea. I sat it my chair.

He got me a blanket; a pillow.

I was still on edge.

So he did as he does and was Sherlock Holmes.

The lilting music filled the room, and I felt my eyes slowly pulling shut, like they were curtains signalling the end of a show. In a way they were, I guess. I was giving up my battle to Sherlock's violin, and this time I didn't mind holding up the white flag, surrendering to sleep. Because I knew I was safe, see. When I'm with Sherlock, I know I'm safe. And so long as he plays, I still have him. So I'm fine.

I'm perfect.

I've found my peace on my earth; my solely platonic love. And he'll be there for me when everything else fails. I know this. And I'll always know this.


	8. Here Comes the Sun, the Beatles

Here Comes the Sun, the Beatles

Sherlock hated the summer with a passion. The heat, the sweat, the masses and masses of bustling tourists, and the sticky, fuzzy, hazy humidity of everything and everyone. The hot weather clouded his mind.

And what made it even worse was the fact that he hadn't had a case for a week. And he was bored. And hot. And he thought that he was dying.

'John!'

The older man stumbled into the room, frowning as he saw Sherlock's completely unharmed state, then slumped, leaning against the doorframe. 'What, Sherlock?'

'I think I'm dying.' The phrase was uttered with such an air of nonchalance that John couldn't help but smile. Sherlock frowned, opened his eyes, turned his head to look at John with those eyes that read, that expression he wore when asking for something stupid, and watched John sigh. 'It's not a laughing matter, _Doctor_.'

'I never said it was.' John sighed again, looking at the man draped over the sofa like a rug, then turned to leave.

'No, John!' John looked back at his flatmate, frowning.

'What, Sherlock? And _don't _tell me you're bored, because god knows I've heard enough of that this week.'

Sherlock mumbled something into the sofa.

'_What_?'

'You know I hate repeating myself, John. Repetition bores me. You _know _tha-'

'Well fine then. I'll just go –'

'Ice-cream!'

John began to grin. 'What?'

'Oh, John –' The how-stupid-can-you-get eye roll makes an appearance here.

'Ice-cream. You want … ice-cream?'

'That is what the phrase suggests, yes.' Sherlock's eyes began drooping shut, signalling the end of their conversation.

'And where do you suppose I get that from?'

'The shops, I think, are open. If not, I suppose you could make some.' John made to speak again, but Sherlock's eyes were most definitely closed now and he thought it unlikely that Sherlock would open then again to anything John could say.

Fine.

It was food.

So he went to buy ice-cream.

And prayed that Sherlock wouldn't eat _all_ of it.

oOo

Sherlock doesn't know why, but as he looks in 221b's mirror, he swears that his face isn't the stone cold alabaster-marble colour that it usually is. In fact, it looks red.

And what makes it worse is the fact that, when he exits the bathroom and enters the living room where John is reading the papers, his flatmate looks up and laughs. Not for long, mind you, but it's still there; short and punchy and amused, and Sherlock frowns. He doesn't know why, but something isn't quite right.

'What, John?'

John's eyes are twinkling with something Sherlock tags as amusement as he answers. 'How long did you spend out in the sun today Sherlock?'

Sherlock frowns more. 'I'm not sure –'

'_You're _not sure? You?'

'Around four hours. It was for a case, John.'

John smiles for the second time and nods, the grin now plastering his face, burying his himself once more in his paper. 'Yes, Sherlock.'

'_What_?' He spits it out. He hates being confused.

John looks up. 'You've got sunburn, Sherlock.' And his face splits again into a grin and he laughs at Sherlock's expression. '_Sunburn_.'

Sherlock shakes his head. '…No, John. No … _I _haven't got _sunburn_. Not –'

That grin was becoming increasingly more annoying as J began to nod. 'Trust me. I'm a Doctor.'

Sherlock leaves the room. He can't bear it; not when John's sitting there, grinning like a Cheshire cat, sporting that perfect bronzed tan, laughing at his extreme misfortune. Because Sherlock would never do that to John. _Never_. Not even if John had the one thing _worse _than Sunburn. Not even if John had _freckles. Never. _

John had freckles. And Sherlock would not shut up. And the constant giggles and imminent chuckles were _really _getting on his nerves. And it was so damn _annoying. _But he had to grit his teeth and bear it. Because Sherlock had sunburn. And John had freckles. So they were square.

oOo

John could hear Sherlock doing something when he woke upon hour earlier than he really wanted to due to the sound of banging crates and stupid noisy lorries. But he tried to shut his eyes and blank out the commotion going on downstairs (he guessed) and outside, though all it really did was allow his subconscious mind to formulate shocking theories as to what Sherlock was actually _doing _down there. He got three.

1\. Experiment

2\. Injury

3\. Something dangerous.

He guessed the latter.

And that made him _really _want to go downstairs.

But he resisted, plugged in his headphones and willed himself to enjoy the only lie-in he would realistically get for the rest of the week, and to _not think about stupid Sherlock Holmes._

But when that turned out to be impossible, he tugged on a dressing-gown and slipped downstairs.

And when he opened the door to the living room, he had to check himself to refrain from laughing outloud. Because he thought he saw Sherlock drowning in sand.

However, on closer inspection, it turned out that yes, yes, though Sherlock was indeed swamped in sand and clutching a little kiddy bucket and spade, he didn't appear to be drowning in it. Well, John could soon change that.

'Sherlock Holmes what the _hell _have you done to our kitchen?'

Sherlock stared blankly at John.

'Sherlock, answer me or I _swear _I'll-'

'Sandpit.'

'_What_?'

'Sandpit, John. Take a look around you and make a deduction; it's hardly a kitchen anymore, now is it?'

John could only blink.

'Is it, John?'

'No, it's not…' Ok then. He turned and walked out the kitchen the way he came, slightly dazed. 'No, wait…' He stepped back into the room, only to meet Sherlock's eyes and to decide that it really wasn't worth the bother, before stepping back out again, and getting ready for work, praying that the sand would be out the flat by the time he got home.

It wasn't. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Though a definite downside to the indoor sandpit was that, weeks after it was cleared up, he was still finding sand in unimaginable places. And so was Sherlock apparently.

But oh well.

They let it be.


End file.
